On Freedom's Wing
by Rumpleteaza
Summary: Delves into Jack and Norrington's past...NO SLASH! Yeah...just read it...and review...
1. Prologue

"On Freedom's Wing"  
  
Nothing could have prepared James Norrington for the pain of losing his entire family. His mother and father, his two brothers and his baby sister were all aboard the Crow's Flight when it had exploded. He mentally blacked out and swam mechanically. He didn't know where he was going, he just swam.  
  
He broke out of his reverie when he heard a voice shouting "Man overboard!  
Man overboard!" He looked up to see a ship looming in front of him. He could just make out the writing on the side in the fading light. The ship's  
name was the last thing that registered with him before he fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jack, Jack, come and see!" little Gillian Sparrow shouted through her  
brother's door.  
  
"What is it?" Jack opened the door, an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"They've brought up a boy. He was floating on the water and they brought him up and he's not moving and I think he's dead!" the words came out in a rush so fast that Jack could barely catch them. "Come on!" Gillian grabbed  
her brothers hand and dragged him up the stairs to the deck.  
  
The boy's dark hair was what Jack noticed first, because it was so much like his own. His fair skin gave him away as a landlubber, probably sailing  
from England. They all were lately. As Jack was watching the boy, he started to move. First just a little shuddering of the shoulders, and then, all at once, he turned onto his side and starting coughing like there was  
no tomorrow. Water mixed with blood dripped on to the deck, and the boy just looked numbly at it. Jack grabbed a rag off of the side of the ship  
and wiped up the mess, then sat down next to the boy.  
  
"Hello, I'm Jack Sparrow. Welcome aboard the Sparrow's Freedom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: okay, this idea has been bugging me and wouldn't let me go. This is going to delve into both Jack and Norrington's pasts, as well s answer the question of why Norrington hates pirates so much, especially Sparrow. Any constructive criticism is welcome, and I am a feedback whore! So go review  
or no more happy pretty story! Go!  
  
Disclaimer: you know what? I DO own Jack and Norrington. ::Disney men  
advance holding weapons:: Hehe.just kidding.really.no.ahhhh!!! And for anyone who doesn't understand that, it means I don't own anything!! Wahhh. 


	2. Oh, wow! A plotline forms!

"On Freedom's Wings"  
  
"Jack, come back here! Jack!" Gillian shouted after her brother. But Jack, being as stubborn as usual, continued to run, leaving Gillian and James standing in the middle of Tortuga with no money, as Jack was carrying the purse.  
  
It was two years since James family had died on the Crow's Flight. The Sparrow family ha taken him in, and he thought of himself as a pirate. He sometimes laughed when he thought about what his father, a British Commodore, would think of that. But then again, James was only twelve and, if his father had been alive, James could have bested him with the sword.  
  
"Let's go." Gillian said bitterly, grabbing James' arm and pulling him back towards the Freedom.  
  
"No. If we go back, Jack will get into trouble!" James pulled his arm away.  
  
"So what? He deserves it!" Gillian argued.  
  
"Have you seen Dad lately? Ever since we lost that treasure to the Brits he's been drinking more and more!" James wouldn't mention the bruises that Thomas Sparrow had given to both him and Jack when they had been playing with the scrub-water on deck the week before. Gillian had been in the town buying supplies, and Thomas had been drinking, as usual.  
  
"Alright! We'll go to the Borrowed Heart, Gus'll let us stay there until it's time to get back." The two started off towards the tavern, but they had barely gotten a couple of yards when a sleazy-looking pirate grabbed Gillian from behind.  
  
"Get off of her, you-!" however, James didn't have the time to recite the pirates lineage as another pirate took him from behind and knocked him out.  
  
"James!" Gillian struggled harder than ever, but it was no use. The pirates dragged them towards the grungiest looking ship in the port and stuck them in the brig. The bars clanked as one of the pirates locked them in.  
  
"James! James, wake up!" Gillian took some seawater off of the bottom of the cell and splashed it on James. James sat up with a start and something that sounded like "Let me at 'em!" He looked around and saw where they were.  
  
"Damn!" He grabbed the bars and started shaking them with all his might, but it was to no avail. He collapsed on the damp floor and drew his knees to his chest.  
  
~*~One Deck~*~  
  
"We got 'em! We got both the Sparrow kids in one grab! That Thomas Sparrow will pay through the nose for this!" Both sleazy-pirates were so busy drinking rum that they didn't notice the young dark-haired boy sneaking onto the ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: forgive me for the shortness, I'm tired. Anyway, this is the next installation.have fun.I'm going to go sleep.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too tired to give you Jack. He's staying with me. You can have Norrington, tho. 


End file.
